


[podfic] Dragon-High Club

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Dragon sex, F/F, Flying Sex, Is it teratophilia if she's a shapeshifter?, Other, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2020, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex, Revisionist Fairy Tale, Voiceteam 2020, freetalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Maleficent helps Aurora make a point.
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Podfic Bingo, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Dragon-High Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon-High Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359683) by [rebecca_selene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene). 



###### Podfic

 **Length:** 2:45

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m39puiz4fltn3wm/dragon-high%20club%20by%20rebecca_selene.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 2.94 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Sound

 ***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
***** Music: "Hail to the Princess Aurora" from the Sleeping Beauty Original Soundtrack  


###### Cover Art

by olive2read using an image by fallingsorrow on DeviantArt

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 2 Podfic But Make It About Musicals Challenge!


End file.
